comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-08-27 - Cutscene: Toon Titans - Ep 6
Toon Titans Episode 6 - Lunatic Luau The episode opens with the Titans returning to Headquarters, Lioness in tow, still unconscious from the sleeping gas. She's put into a bare rather uninteresting guest room to sleep off the affects. "Friend Robin, what are we to do?" Starfire asks, floating up to Robin as he shuts the door on the room. Raven manifests from the shadows in the hallway, raising an eyebrow beneath the hood. "She didn't ask for this," Robin says, looking back to the guest room as he heads towards the main room, "and it's kind of our fault." "That's rough," Raven says in a monotone that still manages to sound sincere. Before the Titans can dwell any further on things like character development and plot progression, there's an alert. The Titans rush to the command center, where the Commissioner's face is waiting. "Titans, there's been a disturbance in Hawaii, and we need you on the scene immediately!" "Hawaii?!" Arsenal asks, a thought bubble appearing over his head with chibi-fied Supergirl and Wondergirl in Hula outfits while a chibi Arsenal drifts by in a cupid outfit, hearts for eyes. "Joy and merriment!" Starfire declares, doing a little loop in the air. "I have always wanted to go to the Hawaii." She does her own sight gag, her hula outfit coming out of nowhere and disappearing as soon as she finishes a brief hula impression. "Titans, to the T-plane!" Nightwing declares. Cue an extended scene of all of the Titans, fliers included, piling into a T-shaped jet with rather extensive Titans branding. Just before takeoff, however, a feline shadow can be seen slipping into the cargo hold, and then they're off. --Opening Animation, followed by commercial break, advertising several off-model Titans toys, with an over-enthusiastic narrator, and an even more overly enthusiastic representative group of diverse children.-- The show returns as the Titans arrive on a beach, the jet kicking up a lot of sand as it lands, not that any of the bystanders in their swim-gear seem to care. Starfire bursts from the plane, in a bikini she mysteriously changed to during the break, large beach ball in hand. Raven lets out a hissing noise and slinks off in the shadow created by her hood and cloak. The other Titans follow soon after, some having taken a cue from Starfire, wearing swimsuits. Supergirl's manages to cover only slightly more than her normal costume. There's a commotion further down the beach, and the group abandons any plans of beach-time fun, rushing off to inspect. What they find is a young man in primary colored spandex, sunglasses, a black leather jacket, and sporting a fade holding up a pyramid of women in swimsuits. "See, girls, told you the tactile telekinesis could handle it," he says with a laugh, and a pronounced surfer accent. "Real shame that x-ray vision hasn't come in yet, though." The girls giggle. "Shadows of Rao, it's Superboy," Supergirl announces. The young man turns his head, and grins at Starfire. "Well hello there, care to join the pyramid?" he invites, looking over the top of his sunglasses at the Tamaranean. Arsenal, meanwhile, keeps popping up behind Supergirl with hearts for eyes. Raven sweatdrops. "Weren't we here for something?" she reminds scoldingly. Nightwing blushes. "Right, we were here to address the disturbance." The heroes' normal costumes slide in from the side of the screen, depositing themselves on the heroes, and then the pyramid of bikini babes slides off the way the clothes came from, leaving Superboy and Arsenal looking kind of disappointed. "Well, happy to help, cuz," Superboy says to Supergirl. "Where to?" "We should split up," Robin says. "Yes, we can split up and then, if we find anything, I can use my Super-Whistle to signal the group!" Supergirl says, floating proudly off the ground with hands on her hips. The group splits up into pairs, with even Superboy joining in, shooting off towards the woods on his own. A brief montage of the island being searched follows, Raven popping out of increasingly improbable places while Starfire flies overhead, Nightwing and Robin asking bystanders that are all exclusively dressed like beach bunnies, tourists, or surfers, and Supergirl flying, delighted Arsenal in tow, over the caldera of the volcano. Then a familiar feline shadow can be seen perched in the limbs of a tree, watching Superboy flying beneath. --Commercial Break. Toon Titans is now available on DVD. Buy it in stores today! We mean it, right now!-- The camera moves, and it's shown to be Lioness. She slinks after Superboy, but someone clears their throat, and she looks behind her, seeing Superboy. "Hey, dig the outfit," the teen says, looking at Lioness's brief clothing, "but if you want an autograph, you can just ask, babe." Without a word, Lioness springs off, requiring the Hero of Hawaii to follow, with a, "Hey!" He bursts from the woods to find Deep Six digging with his many arms through some wreckage, raising a spear with a glowing rock up high. The villain turns to Superboy, and points the spear at him. You think it being a spear, he'd try to impale the young hero, but instead a beam shoots out and Supergirl zips in front of it, her eyes going all swirly as she takes the blast. "Oh no, not again!" Arsenal cries, as the other heroes arrive on cue. "Friend Supergirl is being controlled of the mind!" Starfire says in shock, as the Maid of Might turns to swing towards Superboy. "I got it!" Superboy says, "With my tactile telekinesis, I can deflect her blows as soon as they strike," he declares, floating up to draw Supergirl away. "Stop Deep Six!" Nightwing declares, as he and Robin rush in to fight. They launch into a complicated dance, avoiding the spear blasts. "Come to Hawaii / We'll be a Fly-ee! We've got tentacles on the brain / Supergirl will be insane!" Nightwing sings as he bounces and flips around Deep Six. "We're here in the Tropics / Life can't all be Hot Topics / So get up and ready to flame / For we will have a Luau Today!" is Robin's reply, mirroring the choreography perfectly. Raven summons dark tendrils of energy, wrestling some of Deep Six's limbs down, while Starfire flies about and blasts at him, the blasts getting deflected by the spear. Arsenal takes aim, and with a shot, knocks the glowing gem from the head of the spear. "NO~~" screams Deep Six, and shortly thereafter, a red and blue streak arrives on the scene, and Supergirl joins the fray. Shortly behind her is Superboy, carrying a surfboard. "With my tactile telekinesis," he declares, "I can make anything I touch as invulnerable as I am. COWABUNGA!" he says, smashing Deep Six over the head, cracking the Diver's helmet. A perfectly coordinated punch from Robin and Nightwing finishes the villain off, and he falls back, swirly-eyed in the cracked helmet. "Thanks for the assist, Superboy," Nightwing says, offering a hand. Superboy shakes the hand. "Happy to help, but I saw some gnarly waves, and I'm gonna go hang ten," he says, flying off with the board. The Titans return home, congratulating each other as they step out of the T-plane, not noticing a feline shadow slinking away. Especially not after Arsenal drops to his knees. "I didn't even get to see Supergirl in a hula girl outfit!" he cries in disappointment at the sudden realization. The camera cuts away from the laughing Titans to the room Lioness had been left in, where she is feigning sleep.